mixels_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The ultimate final gandshmackin mixin finale part 1
all the mixels team up to defeat a seemingly unstoppable nixel on a sugar high _____________________________________________________________________________________ Transcript we start off in nixel land where major nixel is looking at all the fun the mixels are having major nixel: grumbles hmpft i wanna have fun too a nixel comes up behind him nixel: nix! major nixel: huh oh sure you can have some candy the nixel eats all the candy and has a sugar rush and knocks over the water jug in front of major nixel major nixel: wow that nixel could destroy planet mixel easily the nixel rips off a door major nixel: and destroy nixel land in the process i never thought i would say this but i have to call the mixels the series 1-6 tribe leaders are then in nixel land flain: you have 30 seconds to convince us to help you major nixel: planet mixel could be destroyed flain: well that seems like a good reason mixels ho they go out and see the nixel running like zorch glomp: we'll never catch him on foot lets mix flain krader teslo chomly flurr kraw glomp footi magnifico 2014 MIX flamzar niksput globert krog spugg gox vaka-waka gurgle kramm 2015 MIX 2014 MIX: now were talking the 2014 and 2015 mixes work together in road runner and wile E. coyote cartoon fashion to catch the nixel but it doesn't work then they unmix Kramm: ok clearly were going to need the rest of the mixels all the series 1-6 mixels are gathered around flain: ok guys clearly were gonna have to max to defeat this nixel so lets max 2014 infernites MAX cragsters MAX electroids MAX fang gang MAX flexer MAX 2014 frosticons MAX 2014 glorp corp MAX spikels MAX wiztastics MAX 2015 infernites MAX orbitons MAX glowkies MAX 2015 frosticons MAX klinkers MAX lixers MAX munchos MAX 2015 glorp corp MAX weldos MAX the nixel jumps up to the maxes the maxes try to catch the nixel but the max jumps on the maxes demaxing one every jump soon all the maxes were demaxed flain: well that didn't work guys lets use the ultra miximum MAX mixels: good idea ultra miximum MAX ultra miximum MAX: lets end this the nixel picks the max up by its tail and swings it around and throws it up to the moon they land on the moon and the max demixes meanwhile back in nixel land major nixel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO the mixels are gone wait YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS the mixels are gone call the elder nixels were nixing planet mixel meanwhile back on the moon teslo: now what are we going to do flain flain: i don't know that the mcpd the mcfd the mixies the medix the medieveals and the pyrratz are still down there i don't what the future holds but what i know today is the nixels have won they look off at planet mixel as it starts to become black and white to be continued... Category:Bad Fanfic Transcripts